Ｆａｔｅ
by LittleKungfuPanda
Summary: Ｍｉｄｏｒｉｍａ Ｘ Ｒｅａｄｅｒ （Ｄｒａｂｂｌｅｓ）: Do not be afraid; our fate cannot be taken from us; it is a gift.
1. Introduction

Hello!

So this is a collection of drabbles from my KnB imagine blog on tumblr.

You can request also, your requests would make me happy.

They also would go on the blog.

I tend to make simple mistakes so if you see any feel free to tell me so I can fix it as soon as possible!

Thank you for taking your time to read this.

**-I Wont Stop Breathing **


	2. Damp

Ｄａｍｐ

You could feel your back become damp. Was he not wearing clothes? He lightly placed trails of kisses from your shoulder to you jaw. Midorima was a different person when he was alone with you or just alone in general. His thumbs lightly massaged your hip bones, a weak spot for you.

Feeling your knees go weak you began to lean on him for support. He let out a low chuckle, which made your heart race ten times faster. His fingers worked at the button your pants, his fingers grazed your skin softly as he pushed the zipper down. Once again he let out that low chuckle. Your face was red and your eyes closed tightly.

"Your face is red." Midorima comment with amusement in his voice.

What did he have in store for you tonight?


	3. Chocolate Syrup

Ｃｈｏｃｏｌａｔｅ Ｓｙｒｕｐ

Not many people knew that Midorima was a kinky little shit.

Well no one knew but you. Even so it always surprised you when he brought up the chocolate syrup.

He slowly let the dark substance drip onto your body, the coolness making you shiver causing him to smirk. Just to be a tease he licked his lips and bite his bottom lip. A slightly moan was release from you as he licked the inside of your thigh where some chocolate syrup had run off too.

"M-Midorima!" Your voice was strained and you were getting needy. "The chocolate makes you taste even better." He said in a low tone, his seductive tone. The one that made your knees go weak.

Yes, you were the only one that knew this Midorima.


	4. Jaw Kisses

Ｊａｗ Ｋｉｓｓｅｓ

Midorima loved to kiss your jaw because it made you weak and makeup those pleasurable little moans leave your mouth, something he quite loved. And right now, he was having his fun with you.

His lips left light kisses at first, from your neck to your jaw causing you to shiver. His hands held your hips, his thumbs working on your hip bones, another thing that seemed to please you. His tongue would slightly graze your jaw line and his teeth would sometimes nip at your skin. He continued this assault on your jaw until you could no longer take his teasing.

"Midorima..." You whimpered, your eyes half lidded and a light pink spread across your cheeks. "Hm?" He hummed, in his usual deep tone. "Stop teasing." You said.

Midorima chuckled and then smirked "I have no idea what your talking about."

And with that the bastard left you there, hanging.


	5. Storms

Ｓｔｏｒｍｓ

The rain poured harder than ever and lightning lit up your dark room, thunder filled your ears and made your heart race. It was storming and it was pretty bad. One thing you hated more than anything was storms, especially thunderstorms. They scared you and kept you up. Just like tonight.

A small whimper left your lips as you snuggled closer into the blankets. Your hands trembled and shook as you pulled it over your head. You closed your eyes tightly trying so hard to ignore the raging storm but you couldnt. A loud boom filled the room and you screamed out bloody murder, waking up the person next to you, Midorima.

Still half asleep him lifted his body ip and faced you. "[Name], whats wrong?" He asked concern shown in his emerald eyes. You looked at him with tears streaming down your cheeks. "T-The storm.." You whimpered out, he nodded as he pulled you tightly against his chest. His warmth welcomed you completely, his arms held you protectively and his hands went to work patting your back in a soothing manner.

He whispered sweet nothings into your ear as he rocked back and forth. The male knew you were afraid of storms but it hadnt crossed his mind that it would be this bad tonight. Your body was tense as you continued to cry silently, it was more than just a tiny fear it was a nightmare for you. "Shhh, its okay. I'm here. Nothing is gonna hurt you. I wouldnt let anything hurt you." His soothing words calmed your nerves and you began to relax.

Snuggling up to him you gave him a small smile "Thank you." The green haired male smiled in return, he then planted a gentle kiss upon your forehead then you nose and both your cheeks until he found his way to your lips. "I love you." He whispered, his forehead resting on yours. "I love you too" You replied.

That night the storm didnt even matter to you, you ignored it and slept peacefully in Midorima's protective arms. You knew he wouldnt let anything touch you and for that you were grateful.


End file.
